Everything Becomes Whole
by SamThom
Summary: L'hostilité entre Stefan et Klaus ne cesse d'augmenter. Damon décide d'intervenir. Klefan.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire sur Stefan et Klaus mais l'épisode de la semaine dernière m'a fait changer d'avis. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour terminer aujourd'hui.

Ni The Vampire Diaries ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p>C'est la deuxième fois que Stefan pénètre dans la maison de Klaus. Et encore une fois il essaye d'ignorer l'inattendu sentiment de soulagement qu'il associe à cette maison et qu'il éprouve depuis qu'il sait que l'Original a décidé de rester à Mystic Falls. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il devrait ressentir, surtout après les récents évènements avec Caroline.<br>Il tente de ranimer sa colère pour qu'elle efface tout autre sentiment. Il a tellement de raisons d'en vouloir à Klaus. Sa mémoire effacée, la compulsion qui l'a privé de sa liberté, ce qu'il a fait à Tyler, à Bonnie, ce qu'il voulait faire à Elena. Et maintenant il fait boire son sang à Caroline après qu'elle ait été mordue par Tyler, et sûrement par sa faute en plus !  
>Bien sûr, <em>il s'attend à des représailles de la part de Klaus depuis qu'il a réussi à l'obliger à faire partir tous ses hybrides en menaçant Elena.<em>

Mais Klaus a beau être plus fort que lui, Stefan détient encore les cercueils et tant que ce sera le cas, il gardera un certain pouvoir sur lui. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi mais cette idée l'obsède.

Il veut représenter quelque chose pour Klaus. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pense plus qu'à cela depuis que Klaus lui a rendu sa liberté. Il s'est senti tellement trahi, tellement blessé qu'il veut que lui aussi ressente la même douleur.  
>Au début, quand Klaus l'a obligé à partir avec lui, Stefan ne ressentait rien d'autre que le besoin vital de protéger Damon et Elena. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a suivi, qu'il a recommencé à boire du sang humain, à tuer. Il a fait taire sa conscience et il a accompagné Klaus dans sa quête pour fabriquer des hybrides. Mais petit à petit il a appris à le connaître et à le comprendre. Du moins autant qu'il est possible de le connaître.<p>

L'Original est quelqu'un de secret qui semble n'attacher d'importance qu'à sa famille. Le Klaus qu'il s'est rappelé avoir connu 90 ans auparavant était déjà comme ça. Stefan était fasciné par le personnage à l'époque, par sa complexité. Un vampire si fort et puissant et qui pourtant pouvait avoir l'air presque fragile et tellement seul parfois, malgré la présence de Rebeckah.

C'est elle que Stefan a connue d'abord et il s'était bien amusé avec elle. Mais son frère l'intéressait bien plus. Il l'aurait suivi n'importe où s'il le lui avait demandé, et c'est sûrement ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire.  
>Mais depuis les années vingt, Stefan n'est plus le même, il a changé. Il n'est plus un assassin. Il n'est plus un jeune vampire ébloui par Klaus. Il mène une autre vie, avec un frère et des amis qui comptent sur lui.<br>Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il éprouve pour Klaus quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas bien à définir. Il a eu de la peine pour lui quand sa tentative pour fabriquer des hybrides avec les loups-garous a échoué et qu'il l'a vu si dévasté par cet échec. Il s'est senti tellement mal quand Klaus s'est demandé pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable de lui avoir caché qu'Elena était en fait encore en vie, et pourtant, il avait dû se retenir de lui dire toute la vérité, juste pour voir la déception et la tristesse chassées de son visage.  
>Et son cœur a compati encore davantage quand il a vu Klaus pleurer sous les paroles odieuses de Mikael. <em>Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à intervenir quand Katherine avait soudainement poignardé l'Ori<em>ginal.

Et quand Klaus avait levé la compulsion, les yeux encore embués par les larmes qu'il venait de verser, Stefan avait lutté contre l'envie de poser la main sur son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort malgré son ressentiment.  
>Comme au temps où ils étaient amis<br>C'était certainement cette émotion, comme un souvenir de leur amitié, qui fausse son jugement envers Klaus et qui lui rend sa trahison si impardonnable .

Stefan, perdu dans ses pensées, parcourt les pièces pratiquement vides et sursaute quand une voix résonne tout à coup derrière lui.  
>— Tu viens vérifier qu'il n'y a plus d'hybrides, Stefan ? Comme tu le vois, il n'y a que moi.<br>klaus est nonchalamment appuyé dans l'entrée de la pièce, les mains dans les poches.  
>Stefan se retourne lentement.<br>— Je vois ça. Plus d'hybride, plus de famille.  
>Et Stefan ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait.<br>Les yeux de Klaus sont froids et durs quand il demande doucement en souriant :  
>—Si tu voulais tant que ça nous voir disparaître, moi et mes hybrides, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de m'arracher le cœur et de me trancher la tête ?<br>Stefan frémit en y pensant. L'idée même lui est insupportable, jamais il ne ferait jamais ça. Il a même réussi à convaincre Damon et les autres que la mort de Klaus n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Klaus n'a pas besoin de savoir que quelque chose en lui - quoi que ce soit, un désir de vengeance ou les vestiges de leur amitié passée ou un obscur attachement, peu importe - ne veut pas sa mort, au contraire.  
>Stefan sourit à son tour et se dirige lentement vers lui jusqu'à presque le toucher.<br>—Tu sais que je pourrais te poser la même question. Si je suis une telle gêne pour toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore tué ? Tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi, ce serait facile pour toi.  
>Le sourire s'efface sur les lèvres de l'Original.<br>— Tu sembles oublier les cercueils, Stefan. La famille que tu m'as volée.  
>— Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais aucun mal à les retrouver si je n'étais plus là pour faire obstacle.<br>Klaus serre les lèvres et saisit Stefan par la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.  
>— Qu'y a-t-il Stefan ? Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ce soir ? Est-ce parce qu'Elena ne veut plus de toi après le petit tour en voiture que tu lui as fait faire ?<br>Stefan ferme les yeux.  
>— Je ne veux pas parler d'elle.<br>Bien sûr qu'elle ne veut plus de lui, il a tout fait pour cela. Il a aimé Elena, il l'aime encore d'une certaine manière, mais elle ne doit plus s'accrocher à lui, elle doit passer à autre chose.

De toute façon, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas entièrement. Jamais elle n'aurait aimé le vampire qu'il est réellement, un mélange du Stefan qu'elle a toujours connu et du Stefan que Klaus a connu il y a bien longtemps. Il est les deux. Il sera toujours là pour la protéger mais leur histoire d'amour est bel et bien terminée. Il a même entendu dire qu'elle avait embrassé Damon.  
>Que répondre à cet homme collé contre lui ? Que sa rupture avec Elena a été bien moins douloureuse pour lui que le jour où Klaus l'a hypnotisé pour qu'il agisse contre sa volonté ? Qu'il est tellement obsédé par son désir de revanche, de susciter une réaction chez Klaus, que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance ? Que même mourir ne le dérangerait pas du moment que c'est par sa main ?<br>Son monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de cette douleur qu'il sent au creux de sa poitrine et du vampire qui en est responsable.  
>Stefan rouvre les paupières et plonge dans le bleu turquoise des yeux de Klaus avec l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Pendant une seconde il y perçoit une émotion qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. La pression sur son cou diminue mais Klaus ne recule pas.<br>— Stefan, les choses auraient pu être si simples entre nous si tu avais juste continué à m'accompagner au lieu de te retourner contre moi.

Son cœur se serre au son de l'intonation sincère qu'il croit percevoir dans ses paroles. Il s'est déjà trompé sur Klaus une fois, il lui a fait confiance mais ça n'était pas réciproque, et il a été hypnotisé. Il serait encore à ses côtés si Klaus n'avait pas utilisé la compulsion sur lui cette nuit-là. Cette pensée réveille immédiatement sa soi de vengeance.  
>— Tu m'as forcé à prendre cette décision le jour où tu m'as privé de ma liberté, Klaus.<br>Un lueur de colère passe dans les yeux de Klaus tandis qu'il relâche Stefan. Il se dirige vers la petite table dans le coin de la pièce et se sert un verre qu'il avale d'un trait.  
>— Encore cette histoire ! Quand vas-tu passer à autre chose, Stefan ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là ! Tu vas me le faire payer jusqu'à quand ?<br>Stefan s'appuie tranquillement contre le mur et croise les bras en souriant.  
>— Je ne sais pas Klaus, je n'ai pas encore décidé. À vrai dire, je trouve ça assez amusant. J'ai été obligé de te suivre pour que tu laisses ma famille tranquille et maintenant c'est moi qui t'oblige à faire ce que je veux si tu veux retrouver la tienne un jour. Avoue que c'est ironique !<br>Klaus serre les lèvres et repose bruyamment son verre sur la table. Il se retourne brusquement vers Stefan mais c'est doucement qu'il s'approche de lui. Stefan se retient de bouger ou de tourner la tête quand le vampire blond se penche et qu'il sent son souffle chaud contre son oreille quand il lui murmure :  
>—N'entre pas en guerre contre moi, Stefan, si tu n'es pas prêt à perdre. Parce que c'est forcément ce qui arrivera.<p>

— Alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire en faisant des choses inconsidérées. Comme jouer avec la vie de mes amis par exemple. Laisse Caroline tranquille !

Klaus recule légèrement la tête pour se retrouver face à Stefan. Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre que Stefan peut sentir l'odeur de l'alcool sur ses lèvres roses qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer.

La bouche de Klaus s'étire lentement dans un sourire.

— J'arrêterai le jour où tu cesseras de me provoquer. Et ne sois pas jaloux de Caroline, tu restes toujours mon préféré, Stefan.  
>Klaus incline la tête, et pendant une fraction de seconde Stefan est persuadé qu'il va l'embrasser. Il est si troublé par cette intimité qu'il est incapable de répondre. Comment ce vampire parvenait-il à lui faire perdre la tête ainsi alors qu'une minute auparavant il était sûr d'être celui qui était en position de force ?<p>

Un instant plus tard, il ne reste plus que lui dans la pièce et un déconcertant sentiment d'abandon au fond de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est très apprécié.

Je voulais publier ce chapitre plus rapidement mais des ennuis de santé m'ont obligée à retarder sa sortie. Je mettrai moins de temps pour le prochain.

Damon, Elena, Bonnie et Caroline sont en pleine discussion quand Stefan rentre chez lui. Tout le monde se tait en avisant sa présence. Il leur sourit, se sert un verre et s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil.  
>—Continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.<br>Elena, qui a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, pince la bouche, se tourne vers Damon en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, et reprend la discussion.

Il s'agit apparemment d'essayer une fois de plus d'éliminer Klaus car Elena et Damon s'inquiètent de ce qu'il mijote au sujet de Caroline.

Stefan serre les dents et s'abstient d'intervenir. Il sait par expérience que s'énerver ne sert à rien quand Elena a une idée dans la tête. Ce qu'il doit faire, c'est discuter avec Damon seul à seul, le persuader que c'est inutile pour l'instant.

Il se lève et se rend finalement dans la cuisine pour aller boire une poche de sang tout en continuant à écouter la conversation. Caroline est celle qui est la moins favorable à la mort de Klaus, elle leur rappelle qu'il lui a quand même sauvé la vie.

Stefan est content qu'elle aille bien, sincèrement, mais l'idée que Klaus est allé jusqu'à chez elle et lui a donné son poignet pour qu'elle boive son sang l'énerve au plus haut point. L'Original a forcément une idée derrière la tête et Stefan préfère penser que c'est par vengeance plutôt que parce qu'il s'intéresse à elle d'une façon qu'il ne veut même pas imaginer une seconde.

Apparemment Elena pense comme lui car quand elle répond à Caroline, il entend le doute dans sa voix.

Ils discutent encore quelque minutes sur une stratégie à adopter mais sans vraiment se décider, et finissent par se disent bonne nuit en raison de l'heure tardive.

Stefan se retrouve enfin seul avec Damon qu'il rejoint dans le salon.  
>Son frère hausse les sourcils tandis qu'il se sert un nouveau verre.<br>—Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'exprimer ce soir, Stefan. Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais te venger de Klaus.  
>Stefan garde un visage impassible, s'assoit face à son frère et répond le plus calmement possible.<br>—On ne doit pas le tuer.  
>—Oh, et pourquoi ça ? C'est à cause de lui que Tyler a mordu Caroline et qu'elle a failli mourir !<br>—Mais il l'a sauvée ! En plus on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans le quatrième cercueil, on peut avoir besoin de lui le jour où on arrivera à l'ouvrir.  
>Damon lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.<br>—On peut aussi tuer Klaus et balancer ce cercueil au fond de la mer. Et hop, on est débarrassé des deux.  
>La mâchoire de Stefan se contracte pendant qu'il réfléchit. Il a bien remarqué que son frère semble guetter chacune de ses réactions, il doit donc être prudent.<br>—C'est une mauvaise idée. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans ce cercueil, ce qu'il contient pourrait très bien nous être utile.  
>Damon plisse les yeux.<br>—Je crois définitivement qu'on doit se débarrasser de lui. Le plus tôt possible. Je vais appeler Alaric pour lui dire de passer demain.  
>—<em>Non !<em>  
>Stefan n'a pas pu empêcher le cri de sortir de sa gorge. Il essaye de calmer la panique qui l'a envahi brusquement et passe la main sur son visage en tentant de reprendre un air indifférent.<br>Damon hausse les sourcils et sourit ironiquement.  
>—Mmh, laisse-moi récapituler ça. On ne tue pas Klaus parce qu'il pourrait nous être utile contre le cercueil, et on ne se débarrasse pas du cercueil parce qu'il pourrait nous être utile. Contre Klaus peut-être ? Stefan, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu veux te venger de Klaus déjà ?<br>—Il a voulu te tuer ! Et tuer Elena !  
>—C'est vrai. Mais on est toujours là? Et Elena ne craint plus rien vu que sans elle, il ne peut pas créer d'hybrides.<br>—Il m'a obligé à le suivre et à tuer des gens.  
>—Tu es un vampire, Stefan. Tu as déjà fait ça des centaines et des centaines de fois en plus de cent ans.<br>Stefan laisse son regard se perdre dans l'alcool au fond de son verre et donne son dernier argument à voix basse.  
>—Il a utilisé la compulsion sur moi.<br>Damon fait une grimace en haussant les épaules.  
>—Et ?<br>Son frère n'a pas l'air de le prendre au sérieux ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer l'énervement que Stefan éprouve depuis qu'il est rentré.  
>—Il m'a hypnotisé ! Il m'a privé de ma liberté quand on était au gymnase.<br>—Et ? répète Damon. C'est Klaus, je te rappelle. C'est tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il a l'habitude de faire.

Stefan se lève, frustré de ne pas réussir à faire comprendre son point de vue par son frère.  
>—Il n'avait pas à faire ça sur moi ! J'étais avec lui volontairement ! Il... il m'a trahi !<br>—Trahi ? Pour qu'il y ait trahison, il faut qu'il y ait… je ne sais pas moi, un rapport de confiance entre vous. C'est le cas Stefan ?  
>Stefan ne répond pas conscient d'avoir révélé plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention.<br>Damon a l'air maintenant à la fois moqueur et suspicieux comme s'il venait soudainement de comprendre quelque chose. Il se lève, s'approche de son frère et observe son visage.  
>—Quel genre de relation vous avez exactement tous les deux ? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi il t'aurait trahi. Il t'a menacé, fait du chantage, trimballé à travers le pays, obligé à redevenir l'assassin que tu étais, ok. Mais trahi parce qu'il a utilisé la compulsion ? C'est juste un détail...<br>Stefan sursaute à ce mot. Pour lui ça n'a rien d'un détail, au contraire. C'est ce qui a brisé le lien qui existait entre lui et Klaus, et la peine qu'il ressent s'entend fait trembler un peu sa voix quand il répond à son frère.  
>—Tu ne comprends rien Damon. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a-<br>Stefan s'arrête avant d'en dire trop. Son frère ne connait pas son passé avec Klaus et c'est aussi bien ainsi.  
>—Tu ne comprends pas.<br>Stefan se détourne et repose un peu brusquement le verre qu'il vient de se resservir. Il a peut-être trop bu ce soir, c'est pour ça qu'il se sent si triste et fatigué et incapable de garder une attitude impassible avec son frère. Il connaît Damon mieux que personne. Évidemment qu'il a entendu la note désespérée dans sa voix, et il n'a sûrement pas manqué non plus de remarquer toutes les émotions qu'il essaye vainement de cacher. Il lui en a déjà bien trop dit.  
>—Je crois qu'au contraire je commence à très bien comprendre. Tu ne m'as pas répondu d'ailleurs. Qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose, c'est évident.<br>Damon le regarde pensivement à présent, il semble même un peu inquiet.  
>—Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Je te l'ai dit, il m'a trahi, je veux me venger. Ça s'arrête là.<p>

Stefan a répondu d'une voix blasée, comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait plus, et se dirige vers sa chambre soudain pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation.  
>—Mais oui bien sûr Stefan. C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si bouleversé à l'idée de sa mort.<br>Damon pose son verre sur la table et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il bloque le passage à Stefan.  
>—Puisque tu en pinces pour ce... cet Original, ça ne te dérange pas trop si je me rapproche d'Elena.<p>

Son ton moqueur, la façon dont il tourne en ridicule ce qu'il éprouve pour Klaus et surtout le fait que Stefan sait très bien que Damon est loin d'avoir attendu sa permission avant de se rapprocher d'Elena ont raison de son calme apparent et il laisse éclater sa colère en levant son poing pour frapper son frère.

Mais l'aîné des Salvatore, qui a beaucoup moins bu, arrête son geste et pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il n'y a plus aucune moquerie dans sa voix quand il lui dit d'une voix douce:

—Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout ce que tu ressens, Stefan. Oublie cette histoire de cercueils et d'hybrides et demande-toi ce que tu désires vraiment.

Damon est assis au comptoir de son bar préféré à flirter outrageusement avec la nouvelle serveuse quand son instinct l'avertit d'un danger. Son regard fait le tour de la salle et tombe sur Klaus qui se dirige vers lui, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que son frère peut bien lui trouver ? se demande-t-il encore une fois.

—Où est Stefan ?

Damon sourit. Il y a au moins une chose qu'il apprécie chez l'Original, c'est qu'il va toujours droit au but.

—Mon petit frère te manque, Klaus ?

—Où est-il ?

Rien que pour le plaisir d'énerver Klaus, Damon se tourne tranquillement vers la serveuse et lui fait signe de lui servir un autre verre qu'il prend tout son temps pour boire à petites gorgées.

Klaus ne dit rien, debout à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur lui, seule une petite crispation de la mâchoire trahit son impatience.

Damon l'observe à son tour par-dessus son verre en se demandant s'il sait ce que Stefan ressent pour lui, et ce que lui ressent pour Stefan. Jusqu'où la relation entre ces deux-là a-elle bien pu aller. Pas très loin à en juger par le fait, qu'il y a quatre jours, son frère avait plutôt l'air de ne pas du tout savoir où il en était. Mais quand même suffisamment loin pour faire naitre entre eux quelque chose de particulier.

Jusqu'à sa discussion avec son frère, Damon n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux raisons qui avait poussé Klaus à vouloir Stefan à ses côtés, mais depuis il se posait beaucoup de questions. Et il avait bien l'intention de trouver des réponses.

—Assieds-toi, je t'offre un verre.

Klaus serre les lèvres, puis soupire et s'assoit finalement sur le tabouret que Damon désigne.

La serveuse apporte un autre verre. Klaus s'en saisit et un sourire froid sur les lèvres demande où est Stefan pour la troisième fois..

—Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à sa petite amie, tu sais, Elena ?

Le sourire de Klaus se fige brièvement sur ses lèvres et Damon ne l'aurait même pas remarqué s'il avait été moins attentif. Il retient à grand-peine un sourire de triomphe. Klaus n'aime pas entendre parler d'Elena. Ce vampire vieux de mille ans et qui fait peur à tout le monde serait-il jaloux, comme n'importe quel humain normal ?

—Il n'y est pas, j'ai vérifié. D'ailleurs, je pensais… je croyais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ?

Une lueur d'incertitude traverse rapidement ses yeux bleus et Damon se rend compte que l'Original aussi a des failles. Il n'est pas que le sale type sans cœur qui ne cherche qu'à créer une armée d'hybrides comme il tente de le faire croire à tout le monde. Stefan semble être l'une de ses failles. Il n'a même pas évoqué les cercueils une seule fois.

Pour un peu, Damon éprouverait presque de la sympathie pour lui. Et il décide donc d'arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs.

—Il est parti quelques jours. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Klaus regarde son verre et Damon finit par se demander s'il l'a entendu quand il tourne brusquement la tête vers lui avec un air qu'il ne lui a jamais vu. Pour la première fois, il a l'impression de voir le vrai Klaus.

—Qu'est-ce que Stefan attend de moi ?

Damon se retient de lui dire que pour quelqu'un qui a vécu aussi longtemps que lui, il ne connaît pas grand-chose aux sentiments et à la psychologie. Au lieu de ça, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

—Stefan accorde beaucoup d'importance à la confiance. Et toi, tu ne lui as pas fait confiance.

Klaus grogne d'un air exaspéré.

—Je sais tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire mais je l'ai fait. Et après j'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé. Mais il est toujours tellement en colère.

Damon soupire. Il va falloir lui mettre les points sur les i.

—Si tu le regrettes vraiment, alors excuse-toi. C'est tout ce qu'il attend de toi.

—M'excuser ?

Klaus le regarde avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot avant. Et Damon se dit que ce ne doit pas être très loin de la vérité. Ce type n'est sûrement pas du genre à s'excuser ou à prendre en considération ce que les autres éprouvent.

—C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? M'excuser ? demande-t-il encore d'une voix incrédule.

Damon hausse les épaules sans répondre, après tout, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller entre eux.

Klaus finit son verre, descend du tabouret, et s'éloigne perdu dans ses pensées.

Damon l'observe quitter le bar et attrape son whisky en se demandant s'il doit considérer Klaus comme le futur petit ami de son frère, voire comme son futur beau-frère. Arg ! Une grimace dégoûtée s'affiche sur son visage à cette idée. Il vide son verre d'un trait pour oublier cette idée, et remarque Elena qui s'approche de lui. La charmante et ravissante Elena qui arrive enfin. Et Damon oublie aussitôt tout le reste.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai juste deux choses à dire :

- Merci pour tous les commentaires, j'y répondrai personnellement après le prochain chapitre (qui devrait être le dernier normalement…).

- Je n'ai pas traduit le mot « ripper », j'adore la façon que Klaus a de le prononcer (selon moi comme un petit surnom affectueux envers Stefan), et je me voyais mal le traduire en « éventreur » ou « tueur », il perdrait tout son charme.

* * *

><p>Il n'y a pas une semaine sans quelque chose à célébrer à Mystic Falls. Cette semaine ne fait pas exception à la règle. C'est la Fête de l'Automne, et une soirée a été organisée chez les Lockwood. Partout, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, la musique résonne et des gens dansent, boivent et discutent.<p>

De l'endroit où il se tient, dans un coin de la salle principale, caché par un groupe d'adolescents qui se pressent autour des bouteilles d'alcool posées à côté de lui, Stefan aperçoit son frère et Elena en train de danser sur la terrasse. Pas très loin Alaric fait de même avec une femme que Stefan ne connaît pas. Bonnie est occupée à téléphoner, un peu à l'écart. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéresse Stefan. La seule chose qui retient son attention est Klaus.

Au centre de la pièce, entouré d'hommes et de femmes qui boivent quasiment ses paroles, l'Original ne cesse de raconter des choses que Stefan n'écoute même pas. Il observe la façon dont Klaus charme chacun des invités avec un sourire, un regard, un geste de la main, comme si chacun d'entre eux était spécial. Son magnétisme agit si bien, qu'ils ont tous l'air subjugué.

De là où il est, Stefan aussi en ressent les effets. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il l'a aperçu, chacun de ses sourires fait serrer ses poings de jalousie. Klaus ne l'a pas remarqué tout occupé qu'il est à flirter avec tout le monde. Et c'est peut-être aussi bien car Stefan a besoin de quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il ne sais pas encore comment il va se comporter avec lui. Il vient à peine de regagner la ville et est venu directement chez les Lockwood , certain d'y retrouver Klaus. Il n'a même pas pris le temps d'assouvir sa soif, mais il lui reste encore quelques heures avant que ce besoin ne devienne incontrôlable.

Pourtant, il a eu largement assez de temps pour réfléchir à la situation et à ce qu'il ressent. Une fois loin de Mystic Falls, les choses lui sont apparues beaucoup plus clairement. Klaus lui a manqué à chaque instant. La blessure causée par ce que Stefan considère comme une trahison n'a pas cessé de le faire souffrir. Toutes les nuits, ses rêves ont été hantés par un vampire blond qu'il poursuivait sans jamais l'atteindre.

Et finalement tout a pris sens, comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui se rassemblent enfin pour révéler ce qui était pourtant évident.

Il aime Klaus. Plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé personne. Et s'il ne devait trouvé qu'une seule raison pour cela, ce serait parce qu'avec Klaus, il est lui-même. Pas celui qu'on attend qu'il soit.

Mais découvrir cette vérité ne l'a pas soulagé pour autant. Que peut-il espérer avec Klaus ? La seule chose qui intéresse l'Original est sa famille, ses précieux cercueils. Il n'a besoin de personne d'autre. Il n'a même pas d'ami. Stefan était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Il n'a pas envie d'être ami avec lui, il veut plus que cela. Depuis des mois, il s'est inconsciemment opposé à cette pensée. Tous ces actes ont été dictés par ce combat intérieur dont il ignorait l'existence, mais qui le faisait se sentir mal.

Il se rend compte maintenant qu'il a agi puérilement en volant les cercueils de Klaus dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction envers lui. C'est la première chose qu'il va faire, les lui rendre. Peu importe ce qu'ils contiennent, ils sont à Klaus, et si un jour Stefan doit se défendre contre ce qu'il y a dedans, il le fera. Mais jamais il ne détruira Klaus et ce à quoi il tient.

L'attention de Klaus est soudainement tournée vers une personne, que Stefan ne peut pas voir. Il recule un peu pour essayer de distinguer à qui Klaus adresse ce sourire éblouissant mais il heurte une table et rattrape un couteau qui menaçait de tomber. Quand il se redresse, Caroline est là, pratiquement agrippée au bras de Klaus .

Celui-ci est penché vers elle et lui murmure quelque chose qui la fait éclater de rire. Il joint son rire au sien, laisse sa main caresser le bracelet qu'elle porte au poignet et la pose sur la sienne. Ils forment un très beau couple, et la cour de Klaus s'éloigne pour les laisser seuls.

Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ces mains collées l'une sur l'autre. Les émotions se bousculent dans sa tête. Des soupçons. De la colère et de la jalousie. De la douleur et de la haine. Une voix se réveille dans sa tête et l'inonde de questions et de doutes qui ne font que le plonger davantage dans le chaos.

Klaus manigance-t-il de transformer Caroline ? Est-ce elle qu'il a choisi pour le remplacer ? Stefan est-il si facilement remplaçable…? Et si Klaus était amoureux de la jeune femme. Comment supporterait-il de les côtoyer ? Il ne le pourrait pas, il serait incapable de feindre l'indifférence, il préférait encore quitter la ville pour toujours. Mais ce ne serait même pas suffisant. Une éternité à avoir mal et à se souvenir de celui qu'il a aimé. Jamais. Plutôt effacer sa mémoire, ou mieux encore, mourir par la main de Klaus.

Il a soudainement l'impression d'étouffer et il juste envie de libérer sa rage et de tuer tous ceux qui sont là, y compris Klaus et Caroline.

Ses doigts effleurent le couteau et s'en saisissent. Il le glisse dans poche et ferme les yeux quelques secondes en essayant de contrôler la pulsion qui le pousse à détruire tous ces gens qui rient et parlent autour de lui, insensibles à sa souffrance.

Une minute ne s'est même pas écoulée quand Stefan réalise soudain que les adolescents qui le cachaient à la vue des autres sont partis s'amuser plus loin. Klaus a les yeux fixés sur lui. Il ne sourit plus. Caroline continue de parler mais il lève la main pour l'interrompre, lui dit quelque chose avec un léger sourire. Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers la terrasse.

Klaus avance de quelques pas et Stefan ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer vers lui. L'Original fait un signe l'invitant à le suivre dans le bureau des Lockwood et referme la porte derrière eux.

Il ouvre la bouche mais Stefan ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Il l'agrippe par le col de sa veste et le repousse violemment contre le mur.

— J'ignore ce que tu prépares mais oublie ça tout de suite. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit mais je vais le répéter pour la dernière fois, _laisse Caroline tranquille ! _

Un lent sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Klaus. Il lève la main et écarte sans effort le bras de Stefan.

— Toujours aussi agressif, Stefan. Moi qui venais te parler en paix. Mais toi tu disparais pendant des jours et tu crois pouvoir me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Le sourire est toujours là mais le ton de sa voix est dur et cassant. Il saisit Stefan par sa chemise et le jette brutalement à travers la pièce.

— Je fais ce que je veux avec Caroline. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre moi ? Tu m'as déjà volé ma famille et obligé à faire partir mes hybrides.

Stefan se relève, se précipite sur lui et le saisit à la gorge pour le plaquer contre le mur.

— Je peux te tuer.

Les yeux bleus de l'Original observent ceux de Stefan quelques instants et il s'humecte les lèvres.

— Vas-y ripper, murmure-t-il d'une voix suave.

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Stefan et ses doigts se referment sur le couteau dans sa poche. Il le lève vers Klaus, le pose sur sa joue puis le fait doucement glisser sur sa peau jusqu'à sa gorge.

Aveuglé par la fureur, le désir et une soif de plus en plus grande, il a déjà oublié tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

La jalousie brûle dans ses veines et il sent ses yeux s'assombrir et ses canines qui commencent à sortir. Klaus le regarde fixement, en silence, la bouche entrouverte, et Stefan commence à enfoncer le couteau dans sa gorge. L'Original sursaute mais n'essaie pas de se défendre ou d'y échapper.

Les premières gouttes de sang coule doucement de la plaie, attisant la soif de Stefan. Il retire le couteau et l'approche de sa bouche sans quitter l'autre du regard. Il laisse sa langue glisser sur la lame et gémit légèrement en sentant sur sa langue le goût incomparable du sang de Klaus, ce sang qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de goûter et qu'il est incapable d'oublier.

L'Original respire un peu plus vite et passe la langue sur ses lèvres comme si lui aussi voulait le savourer. Stefan se penche lentement vers sa gorge dans l'intention de boire directement à la source un peu plus de ce divin nectar. Klaus penche légèrement la tête, ce que Stefan prend pour une invitation.

Et juste au moment où les lèvres de Stefan allait se poser sur la chair tendre et exposée du cou de l'Original la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Elena pénètre dans la pièce et s'immobilise quand elle aperçoit Klaus, et le couteau dans la main de Stefan. Ce dernier s'écarte à contrecœur de l'Original, reprend un visage humain et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

— Je... je voulais te parler, Stefan, commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais le moment semble mal choisi.

Elle lance un coup d'œil nerveux à Klaus et se rapproche du plus jeune des Salvatore.

— Tu as changé d'avis Stefan ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Stefan n'est pas d'humeur à entamer une énième discussion avec elle, surtout pas maintenant. Mais sa réponse semble énerver Elena qui s'emporte et s'adresse à lui comme si Klaus n'était pas dans la pièce.

— Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi ! Il faut en finir avec lui, Stefan.

Stefan surveille Klaus du coin de l'œil tout en cherchant un moyen de faire taire Elena. Une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux, l'Original sourit froidement à la jeune femme.

— Trésor, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas voir Damon ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt proches, non ? Stefan et moi avons des choses à nous dire.

Elena lui renvoie un regard outragé, et Stefan, occupé à observer la réaction de Klaus, ne peut l'empêcher de lui prendre le couteau des mains. Elle se tourne vers Klaus et, des deux mains, brandit bravement le couteau devant elle, prête à attaquer.

— Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je vais le faire !

Klaus a un sourire amusé mais ses yeux sont glacés tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle d'une pas menaçant. Stefan s'interpose aussitôt et se place devant la jeune femme pour la protéger, tout en lui arrachant pratiquement le couteau des mains. Il ignore ce que Klaus serait prêt à faire à celle qui est la seule à pouvoir lui permettre de fabriquer des hybrides, mais il préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Une vive contrariété apparaît sur le visage de l'Original.

— Tu prends sa défense ? Tu sais ce qu'elle fait avec ton frère quand tu n'es pas là ?

— Oui, je le sais, répond Stefan d'une voix calme.

Il remarque une brève lueur de surprise dans les yeux bleus de celui qui lui fait face, suivie par une émotion qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Klaus s'apprête à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau livrant passage à Damon et Caroline. Les yeux clairs de l'aîné des Salvatore font le tour de la pièce et prenant mesure de la situation, il se poste aux côtés de son frère, devant Elena, dans une attitude agressive.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

— Rien. Elena est juste venue interrompre notre… discussion.

Klaus recule avec un demi-sourire en levant les mains en geste d'apaisement envers Damon, mais c'est sur Stefan que ses yeux sont posés. Et avant que Stefan ait pu s'interroger sur ce regard, Klaus se dirige vers Caroline, la prend délicatement par le bras et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils sortent tous les deux sans se retourner.

Damon lance un regard interrogateur à Stefan tout en se rapprochant d'Elena.

— Tu vas bien ? Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé ?

— Klaus te l'a dit. Il ne s'est rien passé, on était juste en train de parler.

Frustré, Stefan serre les poings. Rien ne s'est passé comme il l'aurait voulu. La jalousie continue de le ronger insidieusement, et il refuse de rester à cette ridicule fête plus longtemps.

Il ignore le regard désapprobateur de son frère et quitte la pièce. Sur la terrasse, il constate que Klaus et Caroline sont en train de danser. Avant que son humeur ne lui fasse faire des choses regrettables, comme par exemple foncer sur Klaus pour l'arracher aux bras de Caroline, il doit absolument étancher sa soif. Peut-être qu'une petite chasse lui remettra les idées en place.

C'est une fois loin de Mystic Falls que Stefan se met en quête de proies intéressantes, parfois des hommes, mais le plus souvent des femmes.

Il se rend dans un bar et choisit une personne seule, il l'attire dans une ruelle déserte, lui montre son visage de vampire et la laisse s'enfuir. Quand elle a pris suffisamment d'avance à son goût, il se met en chasse et finit toujours par l'attraper et la mordre. Depuis qu'il ne voyage plus avec Klaus, il ne tue plus personne. Il a déjà bien assez de morts sur la conscience. Il s'arrête de boire avant que le cœur de sa proie ne s'arrête et il l'hypnotise pour qu'elle oublie tout. Il change ensuite de bar et accoste une nouvelle victime.

Cette nuit-là, c'est seulement après des heures de chasse, une fois sa soif satisfaite, qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi Klaus l'a invité dans le bureau, ni ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il doit le revoir ! Cette pensée s'impose dans sa tête et ne le quitte pas tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Mystic Falls. Mais il n'a pas oublié à quel point Klaus et Caroline étaient proches pendant la fête, et une idée commence à germer lentement en lui.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube s'étendent à l'horizon quand Stefan rejoint le manoir qu'il possède avec son frère. Il monte directement se coucher, épuisé. Il n'a pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures. Il s'endort dès qu'il a posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Le plan qu'il a conçu pour vérifier à quel point Klaus tient à lui désormais attendra quelques heures encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Le dernier épisode de TVD "Dangerous Liaisons" (3x14) a été une grande déception pour tous ceux et celles qui aiment le Klefan, aucune scène entre Stefan et Klaus. Mais puisque Klaus s'est apparemment trouvé un nouvel intérêt amoureux, Caroline (sans commentaire), il ne reste plus que les fanfictions pour les fans de Klefan. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'écrirai sûrement encore sur ce couple.

Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé lorsque Stefan se réveille enfin. Il se rend bien compte que son plan n'est pas terrible, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Il n'a pas même pas réfléchi particulièrement à un plan d'action, il va juste se contenter de laisser les choses arriver.<p>

Finalement, tout se passe pratiquement comme il l'a escompté.

Il se rend chez les Lockwood et provoque Tyler en l'accusant d'avoir voulu tuer Caroline. Il laisse entendre qu'à cause de son comportement elle s'est rapprochée de Klaus et qu'il va la perdre. Le reste est un jeu d'enfant, Tyler, énervé, se jette sur Stefan, ce dernier lève le bras devant lui et l'hybride n'a plus qu'à le mordre. Stefan, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, met Tyler rapidement hors d'état de nuire.

Le jeune Salvatore va ensuite se nourrir un peu à l'écart de la ville, puis rentre chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Nulle trace de sang ou de morsure lorsqu'il descend dans le salon. Mais la douleur, qu'il connaît bien pour l'avoir déjà vécue, commence à irradier tout le long de son bras. Il sait qu'ensuite ce sera la fièvre qui s'emparera de lui, suivie par des hallucinations et finalement la mort.

Mais tout repose désormais entre les mains de Klaus. Soit l'Original le sauve parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il tient à lui, soit il le laisse mourir parce que Stefan n'a aucune importance pour lui.

Au cas où Klaus le sauverait, ce dont il n'est pas du tout certain, il ne sait même pas ce que cela prouverait, ce que ça changerait. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a besoin de savoir s'il reste quelque chose à sauver de leur relation.

Pour être sûr que le choix de Klaus ne sera pas influencé par quoi que ce soit, il lui reste une dernière chose à faire, mais pour cela il a besoin de Damon.

Il retrouve son frère dans leur ancienne demeure. Damon accepte de l'aider, non sans râler un peu.

— C'est une idée parfaitement stupide !

Stefan et lui sont occupés à transporter les cercueils jusqu'à une camionnette qu'ils ont provisoirement « empruntée».

— S'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera entièrement ta faute. Tu perds tout bon sens quand il s'agit de ce type.

Stefan n'a rien à répondre à cela puisque c'est la vérité.

— Klaus ne vous embêtera plus une fois qu'il aura récupéré sa famille.

Installés tous les deux dans le véhicule, ils attendent que la nuit tombe pour aller déposer les cercueils chez Klaus. Damon hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers son frère.

— Pourquoi tu dis « vous » ? Et toi dans cette histoire ?

— Je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer. J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Damon plisse les yeux et observe l'air sérieux sur le visage de son frère.

— Je promets, dit-il en levant une main. Enfin dans la mesure où ce n'est pas un truc trop dingue ou impossible, dans le genre arrêter de boire ou de draguer Elena.

Stefan sait qu'il n'obtiendra pas mieux de son frère aîné.

— Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit, tu laisseras Klaus tranquille. Si… si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, si je… mourrais par exemple, tu ne t'en prendras pas à Klaus. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne sera pas responsable.

Damon s'est tourné vers Stefan, ses yeux écarquillés sont remplis d'inquiétude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Stefan ?

— J'ai juste quelque chose à régler. Contente-toi de promettre.

— Je te le promets, mais il y a intérêt à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

— Ça va aller, répond Stefan avec une assurance qu'il est bien loin d'éprouver.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les cercueils entreposés chez Klaus, Stefan raccompagne Damon jusqu'à la camionnette garée assez loin de la maison de l'Original.

La nuit est tombée à présent, la pleine lune éclaire presque comme en plein jour, et ils se tiennent dans l'ombre des arbres. Stefan arrête son frère au moment où celui-ci monte dans le véhicule.

— Merci, Damon. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Damon fait une grimace mais donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son frère, heureusement pas du côté où il est blessé.

— J'espère que tout va se passer comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu faisais n'importe quoi. Ni la dernière.

Stefan sourit.

— On verra bien. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse !

— Compte sur moi, petit frère.

Damon grimpe dans l'habitacle et démarre, laissant Stefan seul dans la rue sombre et silencieuse. Il avise une jeune fille qui fait son jogging et s'approche d'elle sans bruit, décidé à se nourrir pour prendre des forces. Puis, rassemblant tout son courage, il se dirige vers celui qui détient son destin.

* * *

><p>Klaus a organisé un dîner avec Madame le maire, Carol Lockwood, le shérif Forbes et quelques notables de la ville. Il sait que le meilleur moyen de vivre tranquille quand on arrive quelque part, c'est de s'assurer les bonnes grâces des gens les plus importants de la communauté, et ceci souvent à grand renfort de dîners de ce genre et surtout de gros billets.<p>

La soirée touche à sa fin et il a déjà promis de financer diverses œuvres de charité et autres événements importants pour la ville.

Il aime les dîners mondains, la compagnie des gens, peu importe si certains le détestent pour ce qu'il est, ils ne le montreront pas. L'argent peut tout acheter, même leur silence et leur prétendue amabilité.

Il n'aime jamais rester seul trop longtemps. Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que lui, la solitude fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'on préfèrerait souvent oublier. Bien sûr, il y a des souvenirs auxquels il aime penser, ceux qu'il partage avec des personnes encore vivantes. Mais généralement il préfère vivre dans le présent ou en se projetant dans l'avenir, grâce à des buts, des projets, qu'il finit par réaliser à plus ou moins long terme. Comme se débarrasser de Mikael, défaire la malédiction qui pesait sur lui, ou réunir sa famille.

Ses pensées le ramènent à Stefan et à leur dispute de la veille. Quoi qu'il essaye avec lui, tout finit toujours par mal tourner. Il a juste voulu lui présenter ses excuses et Stefan s'est, une fois de plus, énervé contre lui, sans qu'il ait le temps de lui dire ce qu'il voulait..

Klaus sait qu'il ne doit pas laisser trop de liberté à son imagination, cependant il n'a peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Stefan était peut-être jaloux de Caroline, quelque chose dans la lueur qui faisait briller ses yeux.

Mais, dans le passé, il a déjà cru percevoir chez Stefan des sentiments que le comportement de celui-ci a démenti par la suite. Malheureusement, l'arrivée d'Elena a tout gâché et le revoilà indécis face aux réactions de Stefan.

Il soupire et tâche de se concentrer sur ses invités qui s'apprêtent à prendre congé. Il remarque alors que l'objet de ses pensées est là, dans l'ombre, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Stefan, tout de noir vêtu, les bras croisés, semble attendre que Klaus se retrouve seul. Klaus lui sourit d'un air détaché et raccompagne ses invités, qui ne se sont pas aperçus de la présence du jeune Salvatore, vers la porte. Quand il revient quelques minutes plus tard, Stefan n'a pas bougé. Klaus se sert un verre et en propose un à Stefan qui refuse d'un mouvement de tête. Tout en savourant son bourbon, l'Original laisse son regard s'attarder sur le corps de Stefan.

Un désir violent le saisit comme à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. Il lutte contre ce désir inassouvi qui le consume depuis presque cent ans et y parvient plutôt assez bien.

— Je te manquais, Stefan ?

Stefan rit doucement en penchant la tête en avant puis répond en souriant à moitié :

— Possible.

Surpris, Klaus qui levait son verre pour le porter à sa bouche suspend son geste. Stefan n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. L'humeur du jeune Salvatore le déconcerte. Il repose son verre et s'approche de lui pour essayer de deviner ce que cache ce sourire.

Quand il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il constate une lueur incertaine dans les yeux gris de Stefan, mais le demi-sourire est toujours là. Cependant ce dernier s'efface peu à peu quand Klaus lève la main pour essuyer une goutte de sang au coin des lèvres de Stefan. Il porte ensuite son pouce à sa bouche et suce le sang tout en observant les réactions sur le visage du jeune homme.

Stefan ne quitte pas des yeux les lèvres de l'original. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse exhaler un soupir qui fait sourire Klaus. Stefan ferme brièvement les yeux et reporte son attention sur les yeux bleus face à lui.

—Je te rends tes cercueils.

Klaus est incapable de cacher sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

— Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

— Disons que je me suis rendu compte que c'était…

Stefan fait un large geste de la main sans finir sa phrase.

Klaus réfléchit intensément, essayant de comprendre les motivations de Stefan. Se peut-il qu'il veuille redevenir son bras droit ? Ou au contraire, est-ce là la fin de toute relation – bonne ou mauvaise- entre eux ? Une angoisse qu'il connaît bien le saisit à cette idée.

Une fois, il y a très longtemps, il a effacé la mémoire de Stefan parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Parce que rester avec lui et Rebekah aurait été trop dangereux pour lui. À moins qu'il n'ait eu peur, justement, que Stefan ne veuille pas rester avec eux. Avec lui. Peu importe, ce jour-là il a fait ce qu'il croyait être le mieux. Mais pas question de le perdre à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, il préfère l'avoir comme ennemi plutôt que de ne plus l'avoir du tout dans sa vie.

Stefan ne semble pas s'apercevoir de son trouble et continue ses explications.

— Les cercueils étaient dans le sous-sol de mon ancienne maison.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'Original, il ajoute :

— Les sorcières ont jeté un sort pour que tu ne les voies pas. Je les ai tous sortis, avec l'aide de Damon. Ils sont ici, dans la pièce du fond.

Sa main désigne une aile de la maison de Klaus. Celui-ci se rend aussitôt dans la pièce en question et découvre ses quatre cercueils parfaitement alignés. Il ouvre un à un ceux qui contiennent ses frères et constate que tous leurs occupants sont encore là. Un peu désorienté, il se passe la main dans les cheveux et se tourne vers Stefan qui l'a suivi et qui, les mains dans les poches, l'observe du seuil.

— Merci.

— Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

La main de Klaus effleure doucement le bois du cercueil scellé.

— Laquelle ?

— Je voudrais que tu laisses Damon et Elena et tous les autres tranquilles.

Klaus ne voit aucune raison de refuser cette offre de paix.

— Tant qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je ne vois aucune raison d'aller leur chercher querelle.

Stefan hoche la tête pour le remercier.

— J'ai… j'ai autre chose à te demander. Quelles sont tes… intentions envers Caroline ?

Klaus hausse les sourcils avec un sourire amusé, démenti par ses yeux aussi froids que de la glace.

— Mes intentions ? Tu es bien curieux, ripper.

— S'il te plaît.

Klaus reprend un air sérieux et regarde Stefan intensément.

— Elena ne te suffit donc pas ?

Stefan fronce les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Je… je ne m'intéresse pas à Caroline de cette façon. Et tout est terminé entre Elena et moi depuis des mois.

Klaus sent un mince espoir réchauffer son cœur mais il s'empresse de le brider au cas où il se tromperait encore une fois. Il décide finalement de lui dire la vérité.

— J'avais pensé la transformer en hybride. J'étais sûr qu'au moins elle, tu ne la chasserais pas. Et puis ça m'aurait aidé à mieux contrôler Tyler aussi.

Stefan serre les lèvres mais semble moins fâché que Klaus ne l'aurait cru.

— Tu en parles au passé

— Disons que j'y réfléchis mais que je n'ai pas pris de décision.

— Alors ne le fais pas.

Klaus lève la main sans se compromettre dans un sens ou un autre. Puis il se souvient soudain que lui aussi a quelque chose à confesser.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir hypnotisé.

C'est au tour de Stefan d'avoir l'air surpris à présent.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

— Je voulais voir envers qui allait ta loyauté. Et quand tu as choisi Elena, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'ai utilisé la compulsion pour te forcer à la mordre.

— Je n'ai pas choisi-

Mais Stefan s'interrompt soudain. Une grimace de douleur déforme son visage, et son teint est pâle et fiévreux. Pourquoi Klaus ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il y a, à l'évidence, quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Il se précipite vers lui alors que Stefan se laisse glisser sur le sol. Il s'accroupit près de lui et lui soulève la tête. Sous ses doigts, son front est brûlant et couvert de sueur.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il frénétiquement.

Stefan sourit difficilement et relève la manche de son tee-shirt, dévoilant une vilaine plaie.

— Je me suis fait mordre.

— Quoi ? Mais par qui ?

La morsure est rouge et profonde. Klaus se saisit doucement du bras et Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les dents sous la douleur.

— Par Tyler.

Les yeux de Klaus s'assombrissent sous le coup de la fureur qui l'emporte.

— Je vais le tuer !

Stefan lève son bras valide dans un geste pour arrêter Klaus et l'attrape par le pull.

— Non ! C'est... c'est ma faute. Je... l'ai poussé à le faire.

— Mais... pourquoi ?

— Disons que... je voulais voir si tu me sauverais...

Klaus fronce les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris, sa fureur soudainement apaisée remplacée par l'incrédulité.

— Tu as fait exprès de te faire mordre pour que je te sauve ?

Stefan a un pauvre sourire et sa voix est faible quand il répond :

— Quelque chose comme ça... Alors ? Tu vas me sauver...?

Les yeux gris s'accrochent aux siens et semblent le supplier. Son cœur se serre devant toutes les émotions qu'il peut y lire. Son pouce effleure la joue pâle de Stefan. Il sent une colère sourde monter en lui.

Partagé entre énervement et inquiétude, Klaus serre les lèvres et grogne :

— Évidemment.

Si Stefan n'était pas aussi mal en point, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le frapper.

De l'ongle de son pouce, il pratique une ouverture dans son cou et penche doucement la tête de Stefan sur son épaule. Les lèvres du jeune vampire se posent sur le sang qui commence à perler de la plaie. Dès que le liquide rouge commence à couler le long de sa gorge, il se met à boire avidement.

Klaus pose une main sur sa nuque et dès qu'il estime que Stefan a bu suffisamment de sang pour être sauvé, il écarte fermement ses lèvres de son cou. Stefan grogne mais, épuisé, laisse sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Klaus sans plus chercher à boire. L'original pose sa main libre sur le dos de Stefan et soupire, soulagé de sentir la fièvre quitter son corps. Son visage s'adoucit quand il se rend compte que Stefan s'est endormi et il le sert un peu plus fort entre ses bras.

* * *

><p>Stefan se réveille lentement.<p>

D'abord, il savoure les sensations que lui renvoie son corps. Il s'étire, il se sent bien, merveilleusement bien même. Il a l'impression qu'une vie nouvelle coule dans ses veines, comme s'il était plus fort.

Puis il prend conscience des odeurs, des matières et des bruits qui l'entourent. L'odeur de la peinture et du bois, la douceur du tissu sous ses doigts, le cri lointain d'un oiseau nocturne, le son à peine perceptible d'une respiration près de lui, et surtout, surtout le parfum qu'il aime le plus au monde, une odeur légère et familière qui chaque fois fait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Il ouvre les yeux et ses souvenirs remontent à la surface. La morsure, la douleur, le goût unique du sang de Klaus. L'Original l'a sauvé.

Il regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit qu'il est dans une chambre fraîchement repeinte dans des tons ivoire et bleu, des tableaux ornent les murs. Un seul meuble occupe la pièce, le lit sur lequel il est allongé et sur lequel il n'est pas seul.

Il tourne finalement la tête, à la fois impatient de le revoir et anxieux de sa réaction. Klaus est là, allongé sur le côté, la tête posée sur sa main, ses yeux azur fixés sur lui. Un demi-sourire incurve ses lèvres et Stefan se sent soulagé qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

— Bien dormi ?

En guise de réponse, Stefan sourit et étire ses bras au-dessus de lui. Il remarque que les yeux de Klaus glissent sur son corps et s'arrêtent là où son tee-shirt s'est relevé, découvrant une partie de son ventre plat et musclé.

Klaus lève la main, et Stefan se fige et retient son souffle. Les doigts de Klaus sont étonnamment doux et chauds. Ils effleurent légèrement sa peau, suivent le dessin des os de ses hanches. Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de gémir doucement sous leur caresse quand ils se glissent sous la ceinture de son jean.

Klaus s'est rapproché de lui, son visage au-dessus du sien. Il l'étudie intensément, les yeux sérieux, presque durs.

— Ce que tu as fait hier était parfaitement stupide. Ne recommence plus jamais.

Stefan frissonne, non plus à cause des caresses sur sa peau cette fois, mais à cause du ton tendu de la voix de Klaus. Il se sent comme bouleversé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et répond d'une voix mal assurée :

— Promis.

L'Original se détend un peu et pose soudain sa main à plat sur le ventre de Stefan dans un geste de possessivité.

— Tu restes ici.

Stefan, l'attention maintenant entièrement tournée vers la chaleur que ce contact provoque en lui, répond distraitement.

— Je ne vais nulle part.

Klaus retire sa main, Stefan grogne en signe de protestation mais la main se repose sur lui, sur sa joue, et le force à se concentrer sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Les yeux bleus sont plantés dans les siens, les lèvres roses sont à un souffle des siennes. Sa voix est basse et rauque et lui donne la chair de poule.

— À partir de maintenant, tu ne pars plus d'ici. Tu es à moi.

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Il a l'impression que son cœur va soudainement exploser sous le coup de ce que ces mots impliquent. Il a envie de crier « Oui ! » mais n'est pas certain de pouvoir parler.

À la place, il saisit Klaus par la nuque et pose fermement les lèvres sur les siennes. Klaus lui mord doucement la lèvre supérieure et glisse la langue dans sa bouche. Stefan ne sait pas trop qui des deux gémit le plus tandis que leurs langues se rencontrent et le baiser devient plus profond.

Il s'accroche aux cheveux de Klaus comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir.

Klaus passe la main sous son dos et la glisse sous ses fesses pour coller son corps du sien. La bouche de l'Original quitte ses lèvres et se pose sur la ligne de sa mâchoire où elle laisse des baisers chauds et humides puis s'attarde au creux de son cou qu'elle mordille légèrement.

Stefan pousse un cri étranglé quand Klaus commence à frotter son bassin contre le sien. Il enfonce ses ongles dans le dos de l'Original conscient qu'il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps.

— Je vais…

Sa voix s'évanouit au moment où la cuisse de Klaus se glisse entre ses jambes et commence à se frotter contre son sexe.

— Pas déjà, bébé.

Klaus se relève et oblige Stefan à faire de même. Après avoir retirer son pull, il s'attaque à celui de Stefan. Une fois torses nus, il repousse Stefan sur le lit et s'assoit à califourchon sur lui, ses genoux enserrant ses cuisses. Il se penche pour embrasser son ventre, remonte jusqu'à un mamelon. Sa langue lèche le petit bout de chair, ses lèvres prennent la suite et le suçote. Quand ses dents le mordillent, Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il halète et gémit, une main dans les cheveux de Klaus, l'autre agrippée au drap. Son bassin se soulève malgré lui quand la bouche redescend vers son ventre et que les mains de l'Original débouclent sa ceinture et déboutonnent son jean. Il fait glisser le pantalon et le boxer le long de ses jambes et Stefan se retrouve nu devant Klaus qui dévore du regard chaque parcelle de son corps.

Avec un grognement Klaus se débarrasse à son tour des derniers vêtements qu'il porte et recouvre Stefan de son corps. Il l'embrasse fiévreusement, ses mains empoignent les fesses fermes de Stefan qui se sent sur le point d'exploser sous la pression du sexe de Klaus contre le sien.

L'Original s'éloigne un peu, aussi essoufflé que lui, pose les mains sur son ventre, effleure son sexe qui tressaute et descend le long de ses cuisses qu'il écarte doucement. Il glisse ses doigts dans la bouche de Stefan qui les suce et les lèche avec gourmandise. Le désir brûlant qu'il lit dans les yeux bleus qui l'observent et les gémissements de Klaus sous la caresse de sa langue augmentent encore plus son excitation, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Klaus retire ses doigts et les glisse doucement entre ses fesses. Lentement ses doigts effleurent et caressent tandis que, de son autre main, il prend le sexe tendu de Stefan.

Le jeune vampire se mord les lèvres quand un doigt s'enfonce délicatement en lui suivi rapidement par un second. Son corps se met à trembler quand il sent le plaisir monter en lui.

Il crie et grogne quand les doigts de Klaus se referment sur son sexe palpitant pour retarder son orgasme. Sans interrompre la caresse de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Stefan, l'Original sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il relâche son sexe et pose la paume de la main sur la bouche de Stefan pour qu'il la lèche. Il prend ensuite son propre sexe dans sa main et le recouvre de salive. Il retire finalement ses doigts et positionne son sexe entre les fesses de Stefan.

Il le pénètre tout doucement en le tenant d'une main par la hanche. Stefan se crispe légèrement puis soulève le bassin pour faciliter l'intrusion. Quand son sexe est entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, Klaus se retire tout aussi doucement puis commence à plonger en lui un peu plus vite tout en caressant d'une main le sexe de Stefan. Celui-ci les mains agrippées aux draps gémit et crie sous chacun des coups de reins de Klaus.

Au moment où il est sur le point de jouir, l'Original s'immobilise et descend la tête vers le cou de Stefan où il pose la bouche, de la main il invite Stefan à faire de même sur lui, et au moment où il plonge profondément en lui, ils enfoncent leurs dents dans la chair l'un de l'autre.

La chaleur du sang dans sa bouche et la chaleur du sexe à l'intérieur de lui font s'arc-bouter son corps et Stefan sent une vague de jouissance monter en lui puis exploser quand il sent Klaus jouir au fond de lui. Il reprend doucement ses esprits quand le sang s'arrête de couler dans sa gorge et que le cou de Klaus s'écarte de ses lèvres. L'Original l'embrasse et il sent le goût de son propre sang sur sa langue. Le désir brûle à nouveau dans ses veines. Il saisit Klaus par les épaules et le renverse sous lui. Il met fin à leur baiser et murmure :

— À mon tour maintenant.

* * *

><p>Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand Stefan rentre au manoir des Salvatore. Dans sa chambre, il sort un sac de voyage er rassemble quelques vêtements, quelques livres puis se rend dans la salle de bains prendre ses affaires de toilette. Quand il ressort Damon est là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Son regard s'arrête un instant sur le pull que porte Stefan (prêté par Klaus) et sur le sac presque rempli posé sur le lit.<p>

— Tu pars en voyage ?

— Je… je vais m'installer chez Klaus.

Damon hausse les sourcils et un sourire illumine son visage.

— J'en conclus que tous s'est bien passé hier soir. Et que vous êtes finalement passés à l'action tous les deux.

Stefan rougit et préfère ne pas répondre.

— Ce type est dingue de toi et, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, toi aussi tu es dingue de lui. Je suppose qu'en tant que grand frère, je peux te remettre entre ses mains. C'est à lui de prendre soin de toi à présent.

Stefan lève les yeux au ciel et soupire tout en continuant à empaqueter ses affaires.

— Je suis content pour toi, ajoute Damon plus sérieusement. Vraiment.

Stefan se saisit de la poignée de son sac et s'arrête devant Damon.

— Merci. Tu… tu as ma bénédiction pour Elena. Rends-la heureuse.

Damon pose la main sur l'épaule de son frère et hoche la tête, les yeux graves. Il descend avec lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

— Je compte sur toi et ton mari pour nous inviter, Elena et moi, à dîner un de ces soirs.

Le rire de Damon accompagne Stefan tandis qu'il retourne, un sourire sur les lèvres, vers son nouveau chez-lui.


End file.
